


Pensées d'une hydre et d'un bouclier

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All Seasons, Drabble Collection, F/M, Le Collectif NoName, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Ils protègent le monde ou cherchent à le dominer, aussi bien dans l'ombre ou la lumière. Derrière leurs actes demeurent toutefois des êtres humains, avec leurs peurs, leurs deuils et leurs sentiments.[Ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname]
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sunil Bakshi/Daniel Whitehall





	1. Entrain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Recueil de drabbles composés dans le cadre des ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname (7 min pour 100 mots avec 10 % de marge d'erreur). Drabbles indépendants sauf précision contraire.

Phil avait côtoyé de nombreux agents au cours de sa carrière. Il avait dû superviser Romanoff et Barton, ce qui en disait long sur sa patience et sa capacité. Lorsque Skye avait rejoint l'équipe, il avait alors compris que les ennuis du passé n'étaient pas si graves. La jeune femme débordait d'un entrain qui avait contaminé tous ses comparses, amenant un vent de fraicheur au sein du Bus en même temps qu'une pyramide de catastrophes. Il ne regrettait pourtant rien car l'enthousiasme de la hackeuse lui avait rappelé à quel point la vie pouvait être belle, particulièrement en sa compagnie.


	2. Hommes

Sunil sait qu'ils ne devraient pas continuer. Il craint de devenir aussi faible que ses ennemis en cédant à un sentiment qu'il a si souvent méprisé. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'un corps à corps brûlant, quelque chose suffisant pour occuper son esprit agité et satisfaire son fantasme. Il se dégoûte d'aimer les sensations que son supérieur lui procure, tous ces gestes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé recevoir. Ils sont deux hommes, rien n'est normal dans leur relation. Mais il est désormais accro à ces lèvres qui lui font voir le ciel et qui lui murmurent des mots d'amour proscrits.


End file.
